On a Dark, Dark Night
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus are drunk, walking through Hogsmeade. They have a singing competition and meet with two girls who seem to know them but who they have never met in their lives...


_Disclaimer: don't own anything :( Not the characters and not Untouched- the Veronicas or any of the other songs used sadly... :( _

_AN: Sirius, James and Remus are eighteen when this happens and the other characters are all the same age as they would be two years after the end of HP7 (not including the epilogue). In theory this _could _happen so I won't put it as AU. _

_The characters are slightly OOC! Especially the girls!_

_Hope ya like it!_

_R&R please!_

* * *

"That was such a," _hic, _"bloody brilliant party," Sirius decided, walking down the street.

"Yeah, it was," James agreed, wobbling slightly.

"The music was just," Sirius made the very Italian action of kissing his fingers.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Remus said.

"_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah, la la la la, ah la la la, you can lie lie lie l-lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get what I want don't stop, gimme gimme gimme what you got got cos I can't wait wait wait any m-more more more!" _James sang.

"James, stop singing Untouched!" Sirius complained at his singing.

"_Don't even talk about the consequence cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me and I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think cos you're the only one who's on my mind, I'll never ever let you leave __me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye," _he continued despite Sirius' complaints

"James that is such a girly song!" Sirius said, shaking his head. "This is how ya do it," he said, "_Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile, greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'. Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials, greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'_" Sirius began to sing over James, doing the dance aswell. .

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you, going crazy from the moment I met you…" _James sang louder, trying not to laugh at his friend.

"_Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son," _Sirius chose 'Billie Jean' undoubtedly because of the dance he could put with it. "_See you, breathe you, I want to be you, ah la la la, ah la la la, you can ta-ta-t-t-t-ta-take time time to live live the way you gotta gotta live your life, gimme gimme gimme all of you you don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of wanting more more __more!" _James continued in his struggle against Sirius' singing.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wo-o-orld, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair; undress me everywhe-e-ere. Imagination, life is your creation!" _That was it for James, as Sirius' singing in the girliest voice he could manage set him off into guffaws of laughter.

"I think we should get you two back," Remus suggested, the most sober of the three of them. He was trying to be sensible and not smile at his friends, but it was difficult.

"That," _hic, _"is the best idea you've had in ages my friend," Sirius said, patting him roughly on the back. The singing must have tired him out.

The street was quiet and black as they entered Hogsmeade from Muggle London apart from two figures standing with their backs against the wall. They were just outside the Three Broomsticks and were laughing loudly.

"That was sooo funny!" one of them yelled drunkenly.

"Best night of my," _hic, "_life," the other one said. She appeared to have hiccups as bad as Sirius'.

"We should go say hi to them," James said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think," _hic, _"that is a fantastic idea," Sirius replied.

"Now, I don't think that would be advisable," Remus disagreed, tugging them away.

"I think it's brilliant!" Sirius said, rather too loudly which drew the attention of the girls.

"Evening guys!" one shouted to them. She stepped out into the lamplight.

"Evenin'" Sirius replied, taking his tattered hat off his head.

"And what are you lovely ladies doing out at this time?" James questioned, trying to walk in a straight line to them.

"Jus' havin' a good time," the other replied, also stepping into the light. Her red hair shined slightly.

"And what are you _dashing _young men doing all alone?" she said and purred, _purred! _

"Ah now-" Sirius was cut off.

"We were just heading home actually," Remus said and pulled Sirius and James away from the girls. He had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew who they were but even he was too drunk to recognise them exactly from this distance.

"Don't spoil the fun!" one of them said. She started walking towards the three men, her ponytail starting to come out slightly.

"Come _on _Sirius," Remus said. James had given up fighting him and was now sat on the nearest bench by the side of the road.

"Ah Remus," _hic, _"I just wanna have a good time!" Sirius complained.

"You're drunk!"

"So are they!" Sirius said, pointing towards the two, still advancing girls.

"Can't deny that…" Remus muttered.

"Woah…" the red-haired girl said as she came within one lamppost of the guys.

"What now?" the other girl asked.

"Look," the red-head said, immediately more sober.

"Oh…" the girl with the ponytail said.

"Sirius? Remus?" the red-head asked, bewildered, "James?!" she guessed.

"How do you know our names?" Sirius asked, sobering up slightly.

"I'm Ginny, this is Hermione," Ginny said.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"Eighteen," Remus answered, now very confused.

"Ah," Hermione said, understanding. She hiccupped, "we know you, just not you aged eighteen. We know the future you," she explained.

"I'm getting married to your son James," Ginny explained.

"Ok, how do we know you're not just telling us this," Sirius said, slurring his words.

"Well…we can prove it to you," Ginny said.

"How?" Sirius challenged.

"You're an Animagus Sirius and it's a dog, James, you're a stag and Remus, you're a werewolf," Hermione said plainly.

"How do you know that?!" Remus demanded.

"The future you's told us," Ginny said conversationally.

"Ok, this is getting weirder by the second," James said, holding his head, "my head hurts," he complained.

"So, basically, somehow we have either gone forward in time or you have come backwards," Remus explained, "and you two know the Sirius, Remus and James of the future. Ginny?" he asked, she nodded, "you say that you are about to marry James' son. You know that James and Sirius are Animagus' and that I am a werewolf therefore…" he thought for a second, "you must be telling the truth."

"So you believe us?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so, yeah" James said.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you…again…sort of," Hermione said and shook each of their hands.

"And you, I look forward to seeing you in the future…" Sirius said. The girls walked away and vanished, by the Three Broomsticks where they had been originally standing, right in front of their eyes.

"That was weird," James commented.

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Sirius asked.

"Nah."

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks,_

_Roses x Are x Red_


End file.
